powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Enhanced Gunmanship
The ability to be highly proficient in handling a gun. Variation of Artillery Proficiency and Enhanced Accuracy. Also Called *Enhanced Firearmsmanship *Enhanced Gunplay/Gunslinger/Gunfighter *Enhanced Riflemanship *Gun Proficiency/Mastery *Master Gunmanship/Gunplay/Gunslinger/Gunfighter Capabilities Users are highly skilled with all types of guns allowing them to perform great feats and benefit in far ranged combat. Users are to have excellent bull-eyes aim on their target via bullets. Users are also able to operate all variations of guns. They can create guns as well as repair them. Also to have expert knowledge of guns and handling them. Users have excellent intuition on trigger-initiated, hand-held, and hand-directed implements, especially with an extending bore, which thereby resembles the class of weapon in either form or concept. Applications *Enhanced/Supernatural Dexterity *Enhanced/Supernatural Accuracy *Gun Kata *Operate, make and repair guns. *Use Trick Bullets on peak efficiency. *Weapon Proficiency on trigger-initiated, hand-held, and hand-directed implements. *Dual wield or wield multiple guns at once. *Skilled users can ricochet shots. Associations *Gun Manipulation *Gun Protrusion *Enhanced Agility *Enhanced Combat *Enhanced Reflexes *Enhanced Strength *Some users may have Infinite Supply of bullets. *Intuitive Aptitude * Ranged Weapon Proficiency *Possibly associated with Metal Manipulation, Weapon Manipulation or Precognition. *Users may be skilled in using multiple guns at once. Limitations *Needs intensive focus skills in order to aim for the opponent. *Must be prepared at all times from oncoming attacks. Known Users Cartoons/Comics Anime/Manga Live Television/Movies Gallery File:Mine_wielding_Pumpkin.png|Mine (Akame Ga Kill!) wielding the Roman Artillery: Pumpkin that fires spiritual energy bullets. Azureus-Rising-2.jpg|Azureus (Azureus Rising) is skilled with guns. Revy.jpg|Revy (Black Lagoon) is so skilled using her dual modified Beretta M92 pistols that she goes by the moniker "Two Hands". Train_Heartnet.jpg|Train (Black Cat) is a master marksman in accuracy and firing speed, especially with his Hades. Starrk's Cero Shots.gif|With deadly accuracy and potency, Coyote Starrk (Bleach) could fire powerful Cero from his dual pistols. File:Sternritter_Blue_Flame_Bullets.png|Robert Accutrone (Bleach) fires bullets of condensed spiritual particles that ignites into blue flames with great skill. File:Lille_Barro_the_X-Axis.png|Lille Barro (Bleach) the X-Axis is an expert marksman with a Reishi rifle. Grayson Hunt.jpg|Grayson Hunt (Bulletstorm) Toki_guns.jpg|Toki (Code:Breaker) wields dual guns that are charged with magnetism to increase the force, and he can shoot with deadly accuracy. Spike Spiegel (Cowboy Bebop).gif|Spike Spiegel (Cowboy Bebop) File:Kurumi_Tokisaki_Gunslinger8.png|A supreme gunslinger, Kurumi Tokisaki (Date A Live) wields her dual musket and flintlock with supernatural accuracy. Jonah Hex 044.jpg|Taught to shoot by the legendary gunslinger Windy Taylor, Jonah Hex (DC Comics) was one of the deadliest gunslingers in the west. 129DeadshotShooting.png|The world's greatest marksman, Floyd Lawton/Deadshot (DC Comic) is extremely deadly with any firearms and artillery in his hands. Hush.png|Tommy Elliot/Hush (DC Comics) has incredible skill in dual wielding M1911 .45 caliber pistols... Hush_Gunmanship.jpg|...equaling Batman's marksmanship with his Batarangs. File:DanteDMC5.png|Dante (Devil May Cry) is a master of the Gunslinger Style... File:Dante_Gunslinger.gif|...maximizing the versatility and accuracy of any Firearms to slay hordes of powerful demons... Dante_Ebony_and_Ivory.jpg|...particularly with his signature pistols Ebony and Ivory to shoot the smallest targets over the greatest distances. DMC5_Lady.png|Lady (Devil May Cry Series) is an exceptional all-around master markswoman with a variety of firearms and artillery. DMC5_Trish.png|Trish (Devil May Cry Series) wielded her twin demonic pistols Luce Bianca & Ombra Nera with great skill. Nero_Blue_Rose.png|Like his uncle, Nero (Devil May Cry) has incredible talent in the Gunslinger Style with his signature revolver Blue Rose... Nero Gunslinger Style Onef.gif|...shooting down multiple demons with superhuman speed... Nero Gunslinger part 2f.gif|...with perfect accuracy. Satou Pendragon Gunmanship.jpg|Satou Pendragon (Death March kara Hajimaru Isekai Kyousoukyoku) is a master gunslinger... Satou Pendragon Gunmanship (1).jpg|...accurately shoot down monsters from great distances. The-man-with-no-name_(2).jpg|The Man With No Name (Dollars Trilogy) is truly a classic example of a skilled gunfighter of the west. File:Homer's_Gunmanship.png|Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) was so skilled with his gun that he was able to turn on the TV by shooting it at the right places. 1000px-Laguna012.PNG|Laguna Loire (Final Fantasy VIII) is skilled with guns. Beelzemon b.jpg|One of the most powerful marksmen in the Digital World, Beelzemon (Digimon) is highly skilled in dual wielding his signature shotguns, the Berenjena. BelleStarmon b.jpg|BelleStarmon (Digimon) is highly skilled in dual wielding her signature revolvers, the Rizoma de Loto. S.T.H._-_Artwork_-_3_(Shadow).png|Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog), shows great skills in handling various firearms. Jullie-su-1.jpg|Julie-Su (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog) Knack_5.png|Fang the Sniper/Nack the Weasel (Sonic the Hedgehog), is an expert marksman. Tn_093rouge.jpg|Rouge the Bat (Sonic X) File:Zero_Kurohime.jpg|Zero (Kurohime) wielding his four guns at such speed and accuracy it appears he uses all four simultaneously. Vash shows off.gif|Vash the Stampede (Trigun) is skilled at wielding various firearms, even dual wielding. Jigen.png|Jigen Daisuke (Lupin III) can perform a 0.3-second quick-draw and has an accuracy that borders on superhuman; he can shoot skeet with a handgun, explode a missile before it hits by targeting the warhead, and deflect bullet by shooting it mid-flight. Sly3-carmelita1.png|Carmelita Fox (Sly Cooper) is incredibly adept at using her Shock Pistol. Muggshot's Guns.png|Muggshot (Sly Cooper) wields numerous machine guns. Toothpick.2.png|Toothpick (Sly Cooper) is an excellent shot, skilled with a variety of firearms that makes him a loose cannon ZXAAile1.png|Whenever Aile (Mega Man ZX series) Double Megamerges to create Biometal Model ZX she acquires the shooting capabilities of X and the swordsmanship of Zero. ManiacCop3CalicoM950(3).jpg|Officer Matthew "Matt" Cordell (Maniac Cop): "You have the right to remain silent...forever." Panty.jpg|Panty (Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt) is able to form her panties into her spiritual gun, Backlace. Scanty.jpg|Much like her counterpart, Scanty (Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt) wields twin, golden revolvers the more powerful gun type than a common handgun. Desperado_H.png|Desperado (Valkyrie Crusade) Isabel H.png|Isabel (Valkyrie Crusade) Sharpshooter H.png|Sharpshooter (Valkyrie Crusade) Pedit.png|Inklings (Splatoon)... 250px-Splattershottransparent.png|...can use Shooters, like the Splattershot... 250px-Splat_Charger.jpg|...Chargers, like the Splat Charger... 800px-Heavy_Splatling.jpg|...and Splatlings, like the Heavy Splatling, all of which resemble guns, with proficiency. 652px-Hero Suit.png|Agent 3 (Splatoon)... Hero_Shot_Replica.jpg|...can use the Hero Shot... Hero_Charger_Replica.jpg|...and the Hero Charger, both of which resemble guns, with proficiency. Octoling.jpg|Octolings (Splatoon) can use one weapon resembling a gun... Weapont_Main_Octoshot_Replica.png|...the Octoshot, with proficiency. SpaceApril.png|April O'Neil (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 TV series) Van Augur.png|''Supersonic'' Van Augur (One Piece) is one of the world's greatest gunslingers, his marksmanship with his rifle Senriku is supreme, able to snipe the smallest targets over the greatest distances. Buki Buki no Mi.GIF|With her mastery over her Weapon Weapon Fruit/Buki Buki no Mi, Baby 5 (One Piece) is very skilled with firearms and artillery. FireTank Pirates.PNG|The Fire Tank Pirates (One Piece) are all highly skilled in wielding firearms such as revolvers and rifles... Bege Marksmanship.jpg|...as Captain of the Fire Tank Pirates, Capone Luke Bege is one of the world's greatest marksmen, accurately rapid-firing bullets that can outpace even Charlotte Katakuri's precognition... Bege shoots Oven.gif|...and sniping with perfect precision from tremendous distances while using an ordinary flintlock... Vito_Digitally_Colored.png|...Monster Gun Vito is one of the best gunmen of the Fire Tank Pirates with his oversized Revolvers. Agent Whiskey (Kingsman).gif|Agent Whiskey (Kingsman) shows his remarkable gunmanship against a group of armed men. Gill Bastar WANTED!.jpg|A legendary gunman, Gill Bastar (WANTED!) was an extraordinarily skilled gunfighter ... Enhanced Gunmenship by Gill Bastar.png|...outgunning and killing various bounty hunters with ease... Enhanced Reflexes by Gill Bastar.png|...and shows off his quick draw on a wannabe bounty hunter. Tien.png|As an Eternal, Tien/Esser (Granblue Fantasy) is one of the most powerful and skilled gunfighters throughout the skies. Nagumo Hajime's Marksmanship.png|Nagumo Hajime (From Common Job to Strongest in the World) is a master marksman... Nagumo Hajime Dual Wield Marksmanship.jpg|... with outstanding marksmanship in dual wielding his technomagical revolvers Donner and Schlag. Hol Horse's Emperor.gif|Hol Horse's Stand, The Emperor (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part III: Stardust Crusaders) Guido Mista Anime.png|A gifted sharpshooter, Guido Mista's (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part V/5: Golden Wind/Vento Aureo) uncanny precision with a revolver, supported by his ability to keep his cool even in the middle of a gunfight, makes him a particularly deadly assassin. File:Lance_(Voltron_Legendary_Defender).png|Lance (Voltron Legendary Defender), the sharpshooter of the Paladins of Voltron. GiroroE-exm.png|Corporal Giroro (Sgt Keroro) has proven his supreme precision as the best gunman of the Keron Army. Frank Castle the Punisher.jpg|Frank Castle/Punisher (Marvel Comics) is a master sharpshooter with a variety of rifles and handguns. Winter Soldier Rifle.jpg|James "Bucky' Barnes/Winter Soldier (Marvel Comics) is a master marksman with any and all types of military firearms and artillery. 317px-Black Widow Deadly Origin Vol 1 2 Textless.jpeg|Natasha Romanov (Marvel Comics) is a great expert with firearms. SAOIIHeacate1.jpg|Sinon (Sword Art Online) has exceptional skills with a variety of firearms, particularly with her favourite sniper rife Hecate. Shinya Oda.jpg|Shinya Oda (Persona 5) is an extremely talented marksman, having invented several unique gunslinger techniques that are practical and effective. 800px-Persona_5_Phantom_02.jpg|Akira Kurusu/Ren Amamiya (Persona 5) has great skill with his Semi-automatic pistol Desert Eagle. Bisca-requip-The-gunner.gif|Bisca Connel (Fairy Tail) is skilled in Guns Magic. Alzack's Guns Magic.gif|Alzack Connel (Fairy Tail) is highly skilled in Guns Magic. Dean Winchester and-the-witch-killing-bullet-post-it-.gif|An expert marksman, Dean Winchester (Supernatural) is a well-versed expert with multiple types of firearms and wields his Colt M1911A1 with awesome ability.|link=. 800px-Supernatural_S06E22_(13).jpg|An excellent marksman, Sam Winchester (Supernatural) can easily outshoot trained humans and put down deadly of supernatural creatures with his signature Taurus Model 99. Demon_Twin_Guns.png|Death the Kid (Soul Eater) has tremendous talent with his Demonic Twin Guns. Franklin's Bullets (Hunter x Hunter).gif|Franklin (Hunter x Hunter) wielding his Double Machine Gun, a devastating Nen machine gun. Krieg's_Arsenal.png|Kreig (One Piece) can volley fire multiple guns by himself using his customized arsenal. Han Solo.jpg|Han Solo (Star Wars) is an expert with his Blaster Pistol Wesley Guns.png|Wesley Wyndam-Pryce (Buffy the Vampire Slayer/Angel) has such skill with firearms that he can hit small targets while performing acrobatics. Allan Quatermain.jpg|Allan Quatermain (Allan Quatermain series/The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen) is a virtually unparalleled gunslinger Revolver Ocelot.jpg|Revolver Ocelot (Metal Gear Solid) is an expert marksman specializing in the Colt Single Action Army revolver McCree.png|McCree (Overwatch) is a master gunman and can shoot his enemies dead at such quick speed. Widowmaker (Overwatch).png|Widowmaker (Overwatch) is a master sniper that she can kill her enemies while in midair and even right through her enemies. Alucard the gunslinger vamp.gif|Alucard (Hellsing) can shoot guns accurately without even looking. Seras Victoria (Hellsing) Aim.gif|A supreme master markswoman, Seras Victoria (Hellsing) can shoot down targets perfectly from tremendous distances. Reaper_portrait.png|Reaper (Overwatch) is a deadly master with his Hellfire Shotguns. Preacher_Special_Saint_of_Killers_Vol_1_1_Textless.jpg|Saint of Killers (DC Comic) never misses with his Divine Colt Walker Revolvers Witch-hunter-1517279.jpg|Tasha Godspell (Witch Hunter) has high skill with magical firearms. Headshot.gif|Ladd Russo (Baccano!) shoot a far away target, blasting his head off. Jericho Cross.jpg|Jericho Cross (Darkwatch) demonstrates spectacular gun-slinging skills Rifleman.jpeg|Pirrha the Rifleman (Destiny), legendary shot that killed the immortal Guardians. Tennessee Kid.png|Tennessee "Kid" Cooper (Sly Cooper) is skilled with a six-shot revolver Golge 13 aka Duke Togo.jpg|Duke Togo (Golgo 13) is a top notch sniper with his M16 Assault Rifle. Mimawarigumi.png|Isaburo Sasaki (Gintama) is very skilled with guns. Sakamoto_Episode_321.png|Tatsuma Sakamoto (Gintama) became skilled with guns after losing the ability to use swords, Witch Hunter Image.jpg|Ryuhwan 'The Disowned One' (Witch Hunter) is a great gunslinger. Emiya Kiritsugu 1.jpg|Kiritsugu Emiya (Fate/Zero) is a veteran master gunman. Riza-profile.png|Riza Hawkeye (Fullmetal Alchemist) is a sharpshooter and firearms specialist. Rushuna.jpg|Rushuna Tendo (Grenadier) is a master markswoman with her revolver... Rushuna Sharpshooter.gif|...precisely outshoot a sniper from immese distances with a naked eye... Rushuna Afterimage.gif|...rapid firing bullets with supreme speed... Rushuna Bullets.gif|...even shoot down incoming artillery fire with tremendous accuracy. Rushuna Tendou vs Setsuna Oomido.gif|Setsuna Oomido (Grenaider) has supreme marksmanship on pair with Rushuna Smith-Shoot-Em.jpg|Mr. Smith (Shoot 'Em Up) dual wielding pistols. Noel Vermillion Wielding Arcus Diabolus Bolverk.png|Noel Vermillion (BlazBlue) is a master gunslinger with her dual Demon Guns Bolverk. John Preston (Equilibrium) Gun-Kata-gif.gif|John Preston (Equilibrium) is an extremely skilled master gunman with a specialty in dual wielding. Bayonetta.png|Bayonetta (Bayonetta) is a master in multi wielding four guns. She can easily utilize them in the hardest and most difficult way possible Zephyr.jpg|Zephyr (Resonance of Fate) is a master in dual wielding his SMG-05 submachineguns BF-37_Weapons_Left.png|Franky (One Piece) can shoot down numerous enemies with the machine gun he installed in his bionic arm. Deathstroke Guns.png|Deathstroke (DC Comics) has excellent skills with firearms due to his former military training. 317Two-FaceShooting.png|Two Face (DC Comics) has great skills with pistols, shotguns and Thompson submachine guns. Penguin gun.jpeg|In additon to his intellect, Penguin (DC Comics) mostly relied on his precision with firearms to personally execute those who stand against him. 709-Bobby-Singer.jpg|Bobby Singer (Supernatural) is an extremely capable gunman, able to perfectly shoot targets while his eyes are closed Mal23.jpg|Malcolm Reynolds (Firefly) has fought many battles with his gunmanship. Rizegreymon.jpg|Rizegreymon (Digimon) wields a gigantic revolver with immense power. Yukio_Using_his_Pistols.jpg|Yukio Okumura (Ao no Exorcist) specialized in firearms and can shoot with impressive accuracy. Gene_Starwind.jpg|Gene Starwind (Outlaw Star) is a skilled gunman. Art-litho-doom-spacemarine-full-updated.jpg|Doomguy/Slayer (Doom) is a master with all kinds of firearms. Category:Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Fighting Power Category:Real Powers Category:Weapon Powers Category:Object-based Powers Category:Attribute Enhancement Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries Category:Intuition